


New Business Deals

by orphan_account



Series: SMPLive Oneshots [2]
Category: GoopCast, Minecraft (Video Game), SMPLive, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry man Schlatt, Angst, Business Deals, Eat pant Conar, Falling In Love, Fluffy near the end, M/M, Swearing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, mentions of abuse, the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor is a Street rat of ten years that makes a living off of Stealing from homes. JSchlatt is an infamous Business celebrity known for a short temper and aggressive attitude.When Connor Is found attempting to Burgle Schlatt's house, Schlatt is, well, Pissed to say the least





	New Business Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuuuhhh, yeah, So I have Like, 10 more Oneshots/Stories in the back, So Enjoy y'all.

Another Ruined Business Deal. The Third one this Month. Schlatt Took a deep breath in and Rubbed his temples, Infuriated. If he didn't do anything soon, His business would fall and he'd end up on the street just like all those Years ago. "Nobody Trusts me, God damn it!" He Cursed under his breath. After about ten Minutes of Thinking, he decided he'd Get home to rest and so he stood up from his large desk from which he sat. Schlatt Picked up his Bag from beside him and opened his door. He walked across the hall he was now in and called the elevator to ride down. As he stepped out on the First floor, He gave a quick nod to His Secretary, Asaii before he left the building and began to walk back home. As he Walked back, He Reflected on his Business, and How Asaii was his very first Client Now being his Secretary, And how far he's made it. He managed to smile for a Split second before he remembered how Bad it was now. He shook the thought from his head and Moved his Mind Elsewhere.

Meanwhile back at Schlatt's house, A boy not much younger Was picking at The lock of his House, Successfully letting himself in. The boy snuck around, Peeking Around corners carefully and Letting out a quiet Sigh every time he turned. It may not have been His first time Robbing a house, but it was his first time going for Someone with some real worth. He was Nervous. The boy held his breath when he made his way down a Spiral staircase and into The basement where a Small desk sat in a barren room, Completely Empty and Void of anything. He did a quick double take behind him before he continued to walk up behind the Desk and pull open a drawer.  
Schlatt Had Arrived at his House and went to pull out his keys when He noticed the door had Been Broken into. The Fuck? The Shit?! Schlatt Panicked, Pushing The door open and Running through his House. Knocking Down A table and a Vase in the process he Rushed straight for the basement where he Saw someone Cloaked by the darkness of Un-lit Lights.

"HEY!! WHO ARE YOU, AND WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Schlatt Boomed. The robber Had been caught Trying to hide but the room was too empty he was left to scramble. He jumped When Schlatt had Yelled and Turned to make Eye Contact With the Man,

"I-I-I-I-I'm Connor, S-Sir" The Thief Stuttered

"Well, CONNOR. I'm not in the mood for this Shit, So Get FUCKING talking, Alright!?" Schlatt Yelled once again. Connor Flinched despite being about Seven Feet from the Man and He Reached for his Pocket, Wrapping his Boney Fingers around A knife just in case,

"I... Listen, Mr.J, I was desperate, And I Still Am, Okay!" Connor managed to Cough up. It wasn't necessarily a Lie, But not really the truth either. Schlatt got Closer and Leaned forward, Grabbing Connor's Arm and Pulling the Younger's Hand out of his Pockets. Connor attempted to pull away but Schlatt's movements were unexpected and so the Knife was taken from his Hand,

"AW, YOU ABSOLUTE BITCH PUSSY! OF COURSE, YOU HAVE A KNIFE!" Schlatt Taunted, Twirling the Knife with his Fingers, "How Fucking desperate must you be to Fucking Rob a House?!" Schlatt Questioned, Now throwing the knife behind Him, Watching Connor Carefully. Even I Wasn't Desperate enough to Rob Fucking Houses! Schlatt Thought to himself,

"I-I...Please...Mr.J, Have Mercy on me! I've been on the streets for almost Ten years Now, Surely you must feel bad?" Connor Pleaded, Moving his Eyes down to the Floor, "Did people Feel bad for me when I asked for Help?"

"Well, I don-"

"FUCK NO! They didn't give a fuck, So what makes you think I'll Give a fuck about you?" He interrupted, Pointing to himself them to Connor.

"B-But, Wouldn't you know my pain, Then? You know how terrible it is to live on the streets!" Connor Debated,

"Y'know, for someone who's been on the street for nearly a Decade, You really are a Soft Bitch, Huh?" Schlat Commented, Rolling his eyes as Connor readied himself. Schlatt Backed up, walking back to the staircase and switching the light switch, "Now if you don't mind, I'll be calling the police on your Ass!" He laughed to himself, Turning back to see Connor in the light. Connor stepped forward, Forcing A tear droplet To pour from his eyes,  
"But Mr.J-"  
"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME MR.J. YOU BITCH ASS MOTHERFUCKER!" Schlatt Barked aggressively, Scaring Connor back and away from him,  
"I-I... But what if I were to help your Business? Can you not call the cops?" He crossed his fingers behind his back, praying that the big man wouldn't Snap and Kill him. It honestly didn't sound too farfetched considering how Schlatt had been treating Connor so far. Schlatt Walked up to Connor, Standing no less than two feet from him and Swiftly Backhanded Connor's Face, Connor fell to the ground gripping His red and Sore cheek. The tears he was crying were real this time. The Rumours About The cruelty Of JSchlatt was True. He really was an Angry, short-tempered Business Man people made him out to be.

Connor slowly brought himself to his feet once again, Afraid he'd be hit again. Schlatt Simply Stood over him as he stood back up, looking down on him Menacingly. Connor backed up from Schlatt carefully as he Rubbed his cheek once again.  
"Listen here, You bitch!" Schlatt Shouted, his voice Somehow sounding Muffled despite him being Close to Connor. Connor Flinched, and quickly nodded his head, not wanting to be hit again," I'm feeling Generous Today,So how's Bout This-" He turned to his desk, "I won't turn your Sorry Ass in, but you'll be by my side at all times so I can always have my eyes on you." He Proposed, Folding his arms as he Sat down At the desk and leaned back in his chair,  
"Of course! Just, Please don't call the Police! I don't wanna go to Jail!" Connor begged. Schlatt Nodded and Sighed,  
"So tell me, Connor. What can you Offer To me and my Business?" Connor Glanced around, nervous and Scared,  
"I um, I'm good with numbers... Sorta,"  
"I see... Well, You'll be sleeping on My Couch. If I see you've left in the morning I won't hesitate to alert the Police" Connor Shook his head, and pointed up the stairs,  
"S-so, Can I have a blanket at least when I sleep?" Schlatt's reply was nearly instant,  
"Fuck no," Connor nodded. It didn't surprise him, Really. He Walked up the spiral staircase and Sat himself down on the couch, "Well, Good night." Schlatt Growled Under his breath. Connor smiled and Waved when Schlatt continued up the stairs and up to the second Floor.

Four Years. It had been Four years since that day. Four years ago when Schlatt burst into his own house to see a Robber at his desk. Four years since Schlatt and Co. Began to Rising again. It was like Connor was a blessing from above, to save the company. Now Four Years Later, They were Closest of friends- Though Connor couldn't help but think he wanted more from his Boss. Nothing more than to Curl up in bed with him, Brush his fingers through Schlatt's Long hair, and God, Did he want to kiss Him and Feel their soft lips touch. But it was unprofessional, he knew that it would be inappropriate for them to be together and it hurt him.

But It be like that sometimes, And so he ignored his feelings. For the most part anyway. Since Connor Joining, they had another young Man join them, by the name of Ty, who seemed to be much quieter than him or Schlatt. In fact, Ty's Friend Junky had tried to Warn Ty of Jschlatt's Violence as if he knew anything. Of course, Ty had ignored it thinking the claims were false. Connor couldn't help but feel bad for the little guy, however, he had to stay neutral about it to continue working with Schlatt and Co. The business has been going great, They've had many new customers; an old man by the name of Pete and a famous Singer by the name of Sky were the most notable by far, though. The two had just finished their deal with another as they sat in their connected Offices in the tall -now blue- Building they worked in. Connor let out a long exasperated Sigh, and slumped back in his chair, tired. Connor caught Schlatt as he took a glance at Him and managed to let a smile creep across his face,  
"Hey, what you Smiling At?" Connor jokingly Asked, Trying not to sound Aggressive, because boy does you not want to sound aggressive towards Schlatt. He had learned that the hard way,  
"Hm? Oh, You." Schlatt Paused, seeing Connor's face turn a slightly pinkish red colour, " why have you stuck with me, Connor? After all these four years, Why have you decided to stay with me?" He tried changing the subject, putting it on Connor,  
"Well, I l-like you," Connor choked on the word 'Like'. He more than liked Schlatt,  
"Is it really that hard to admit you like me? I know I'm an Ass, but you don't have to force yourself to say that you like me. You've stuck with me for the money, I know it" Connor mentally reeled back Schlatt's self-deprecating statement,  
"Nononono! That's not True! I do like you Schlatt! I really Love y-" Connor stopped himself, but perhaps abit too late, as he saw Schlatt's face tilt in confusion. He Awaited for Schlatt's Verbal abuse, but none came. Maybe Schlatt had reverted To his old Way of punishment -Physical abuse- just out of spite and disgust and was winding up a good ol' Punch to the stomach, but again nothing came. Connor prayed to all and any gods that Schlatt wasn't going to hit him, that Schlatt thought he meant it Platonically and that he'd forget what he said. Instead, Connor's heart skipped a beat when he heard Schlatt begin to speak and he anticipated much-Deserved Insults,  
"Did you just say you Love me, Connor?" Connor hesitated,  
"Y-Yes Sir, I d-did..." He struggled to get the words out. Just Fucking hit me already! I deserve it, god damn it! He mentally yelled at Schlatt,  
"Like, you Have a crush on me?" Connor merely Nodded To Schlatt, his throat dry unable to speak. Just Do It! Call me a Fag, Fire me and be on with it! Please! Connor felt Schlatt's hands place themselves on his shoulder and he could've sworn his soul left his body,  
"Okay, Listen to Connor. I don't really have a crush on you, but I'm down for a date. I think you're a nice guy and you're fun to be around. I'm willing to give you a chance"  
"I-I-I... Really? You're not gonna fire me?" Connor stuttered,  
"Why would I fire my right-hand man for having a crush on me? It's been four years Connor, There are very few things that could convince me to Fire you" Schlatt Added.  
"S-So... Where do you wanna go out?" Connor mumbled quietly, barely audible,  
"Y'know what? Let's not go out, We can eat at my house," Schlatt offered. Connor had to simply Bow his head and stand to leave,  
"Sounds great, Schlatt. I'll be over at 6" He excused himself and left the building, Nervous and Scared.

By the time six o'clock rolled around, Schlatt was setting his table and placing some fresh Spaghetti at his and Connor's Spot.  
Connor had just left his house, being mere minutes away from Schlatt and arrived at 6:08. He knocked on the door after breathing in and out for a solid minute, Trying to compose himself. Seconds felt like Minutes and Minutes felt like Hours as they ate together and spoke, albeit mostly about Business. When they Finished their food, Schlatt Invited Connor onto his Couch to watch a movie together. He had said that it was meant to be Date Not a business meeting, so he prompted Watching a movie. Connor Of course obliged. Any chance to get closer With Schlatt was a win even if He didn't end up liking him back. By the time the movie ended, Schlatt had his head on Connor's shoulder, being half asleep after finding his own movie boring. Connor had to refrain from playing with Schlatt's delicate hair, that was until Schlatt raised his head at the sound of the end Credits and faced Connor, their faces being only a few inches away. Then Schlatt Said it. What Connor had been waiting for the whole time.  
" I think I like you as well, Connor... " there was a pause as They looked into each other's eyes, "Can...Can I kiss you?

"Please do"


End file.
